


10 Things

by f_fandom



Series: Growing the Family [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 10 Things, BAMF James T. Kirk, Bottom James T. Kirk, Consensual Kink, Dom Spock (Star Trek), Glasses, James T. Kirk Has Issues, Kobayashi Maru, Lists, M/M, Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Mpreg, POV James T. Kirk, POV Spock (Star Trek), Pon Farr, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant James T. Kirk, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), T'hy'la, Three-Dimensional Chess (Star Trek), Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_fandom/pseuds/f_fandom
Summary: A 10-Things-I-Love-About-You fic of ways Spock and Jim drive each other crazy...in all possible ways.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Growing the Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	10 Things

**Author's Note:**

> a part of this series because of the pregnancy references

-Spock  
**10 Ways James T. Kirk’s Illogic Destroys Me**

1\. He cheated on my simulation parameters for the Kobayashi Maru. And then made me forget why I cared. And within 24 hours after that made me realize I would never be the same without him. And all this with his trademark grin.

2\. The beauty of his body, his face, his eyes, his entire presence draws attention from all who see him. He flaunts himself unknowingly, unaware that I desire to manually amputate the hands of all who touch him with undisciplined minds filled with sexual fantasies of him who does not belong to them.

3\. He ignores his need for personal safety and throws himself in the path of danger with every chance. And danger throws itself at him just as frequently.

4\. His love of antiques, especially books, makes him adorable. And his thick black framed reading glasses. He sometimes wears them for me when he is not reading anything...or wearing anything.

5\. His confidence by sheer force of will to claw his way out of no-win situations. His leadership and determined tenacity draw admiration from even his enemies.

6\. The glowing brilliance of his mind captures mine to it. His knowledge and complexity border on genius, though he reveals it only when it is required. His strategical prowess knows no bounds. He thinks of plans I would never conceive. And they always work.

7\. His fears and vulnerabilities shape an inner being so broken from abandonment that he ignores even the possibility of his own worth. He believes life’s happiness is only temporary, that he will “fuck it up” and hurt me and lose me when all I can think of is how may I fuse my entire being and love inside this man every day to show him he is mine to treasure because he is th'yl’a.

8\. He died. He left me outside the warp core chamber, alone. He dared to stop breathing while I was alive. And he would do it again and ask me to keep living. This is unacceptable. 

9\. He bares himself to me and accepts my seed to bear my children. He allows and _desires_ for me to make him pregnant and treasure his changing body as our child grows inside him. He draws possessive energy from me I have never known, not even in the throes of Pon Farr.

10\. He possesses me. I feel intoxicated by his scent and under his spell whenever I look at him. And I would gladly watch entire universes burn and cripple, and I would disintegrate all of his enemies in order to save him. 

-Jim  
**10 Things About Spock that Drive me Mad**

1\. He still hates that I beat his test. I know this is on his list. But I also know he feels incredibly guilty for the way he made me feel about it.

2\. The way he raises that eyebrow and tilts his head when he doesn’t understand something. Which, with me, is fun to see occur quite often.

3\. The hair on his chest. I never knew I would be a hair guy, but feeling those curls against me and running my hand through them does things I’m not going to say here.

4\. His dedication to my ship. I can trust him with anything and I know he will see it done. When I see that blue science uniform across those broad shoulders walking down the hall or sitting in a lab or at his bridge station, I feel such pride that he’s my First. Starfleet will never take him from me.

5\. The way he reads my mind. More than just mind-melding. Even before, we always worked on the same wavelength. I can communicate plans during a crisis on an away mission and he understands immediately. We operate in sync and it’s insanely hot.

6\. His sleepy just-woke-up look where he’s blinking and trying to snap back, and his perfectly kept hair is sticking out at all angles. The fact that I am the only one he lets see him that way.

7\. He does things to my body I never thought possible. He reads my responsiveness and knows just where to touch me and how and catches me when I come early just from him bottoming out full inside me.  
(7a.) The way he stares and touches my body when he’s knocked me up makes me want to be pregnant all the time.

8\. The way he looks at me on the bridge, on a trip planet-side, across a chessboard, during a walk in San Francisco, while on top of me and in me like he wants to eat me and also wants to never stop thinking of me.

9\. His percentages. I always tease him on it, but we both know I go crazy whenever he estimates anything and gives me at least to the hundredth decimal. 

10\. Meditating. When he sits with his back straight in that steaming hot room filled with incense and looks so damn peaceful and focused and in control. How his mouth twitches when he knows I’m there on the floor across from him, staring at him.


End file.
